


Бурная дискуссия о природе любви

by drunkenbilly



Series: Aimantation [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Canon Era, Frottage, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Анжольрас и Комбефер рассуждают о причинах возникновения любви. Грантер начинает спорить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бурная дискуссия о природе любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Spirited Discussion on the Nature of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/726182) by [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath). 



Весь вечер Анжольрас и Комбефер просидели в задней части кафе «Мюзен», негромко разговаривая; их беседа касалась любви.  
\- Причина есть повитуха сопереживанию, что в результате приводит к любви, - говорил Комбефер. Анжольрас согласно кивал.

Грантер громко сглотнул. Вряд ли кто-то из них двоих многое знал о любви. Хотя надо отдать им должное: рассуждали они довольно неплохо, правда, без малейшего представления о предмете своих рассуждений. Грантеру следовало бы отвернуться и забыть, позволить этим мыслителям решать за оставшихся в мире дураков что и как именно чувствовать, следовало бы, - но вместо этого он взял бутылку вина и придвинул свой стул к самопровозглашенным священникам Республики.  
\- Если причина порождает сопереживание и любовь, то адвокаты были бы святошами, а Руссо не оставил пять своих бастардов на милость приюта, - сказал Грантер. - Причина померла где-то между головой Руссо и его яйцами.  
\- Поверить тебе, - возразил Анжольрас, - так везде одна гниль.  
\- Не знал, что ты вообще можешь поверить мне хоть в чем-то.  
\- А я могу? Если я поверю, что ты выпьешь эту бутылку в один присест, сможешь ли ты? Или ты просто подавишься и снова завалишь все дело?  
\- А давай проверим, - ответил Грантер, поднес бутылку к губам и сделал первый большой глоток. Вино было крепким, бутылка почти полной, но он мог пить, не отрываясь, до тех пор, пока дышал через нос. Анжольрас безразлично наблюдал за ним. Для него Грантер был утомителен.  
Комбефер выдернул бутылку из его рук, и Грантер подавился от неожиданности, закашлялся: вино обожгло легкие.  
\- Достаточно, - объявил Комбефер и постучал ему по спине.  
\- Как умно с твоей стороны, спасти Анжольраса от переоценки моего мастерства пить или от недооценки моего упрямства.  
Вина в бутылке почти не осталось. Кружилась голова; Грантер поклялся себе повторять подобное только в исключительных случаях.  
\- Ты слишком добрая повитуха, Комебефер. Если вы, два жреца любви, извините меня, я должен отлучиться для моего Sinopian barrel. Я очень надеюсь, что вы постигните любовь до конца вечера, но сомневаюсь, что вы добьетесь какого-нибудь успеха в сексе.  
Он развернулся и едва успел сделать несколько шагов, как ощутил, что его схватили за галстук и дернули обратно.  
\- Мы не закончили, - произнес Анжольрас. - Раз ты вмешался в разговор, выскажи свое мнение, а потом уходи.  
\- Я лучше выскажусь в более подходящей обстановке, чем съезд девственников по искусству любви, - ответил Грантер.  
Хватка Анжольраса стала жестче, и его короткие ногти впились Грантеру в кожу. Только страх перед гневом Анжольраса удерживал Грантера от того, чтобы потереться щекой об эту руку, однако, страх не мешал ему чувствовать нарастающее возбуждение.  
\- Почему ты вдруг не решаешься высказать свое мнение, Грантер? Когда никто не желает слушать твои речи - ты Цицерон. Теперь я спрашиваю, и ты молчишь.  
Грантер посмотрел на Комбефера.  
\- Аудитория сегодня не располагает, - заявил он.  
\- Это легко исправить, - сказал Анжольрас и потянул его за собой в пустующую заднюю комнату. Грантер, споткнулся, стараясь поспеть за его широким сердитым шагом, врезался Анжольрасу в спину и тут же был прижат лопатками к стене. Не было ничего неожиданного в том, что это возбудило его еще больше; жаркая тяжесть внизу живота стала невыносимой.  
Грантер уперся взглядом в карту Республики, боясь посмотреть на Анжольраса. Если его возбуждение будет замечено, неизвестно кто убьет его первым: Национальный Конвент или Анжольрас. Однако эрекция, возникшая при не самых располагающих обстоятельствах, явно намекала, что он был бы даже рад последнему.  
\- Ты просто хочешь сказать, что я ошибаюсь, - сказал он и удивился, насколько твердо звучал его голос. Видимо, пьяные речи наконец принесли плоды.  
\- Если бы тебя это пугало, ты бы не говорил вообще ничего, - заметил Анжольрас. И скомандовал, - посмотри на меня.  
Сейчас Анжольрас держал его мягче, этакая товарищеская рука на плече, но стоял гораздо ближе, почти вплотную.  
Грантер хотел упереть руку ему в грудь и оттолкнуть, но боялся, что из-за этого прикосновения Анжольрас, отвлечется, посмотрит вниз и все увидит.  
\- Я считаю, что только тот, кто никогда не был влюблен, ищет любви причину и разумное объяснение. Никакого разумного объяснения этому нет.  
\- Комбефер и я говорили не о твоих пьяных причудах, - возразил Анжольрас.  
\- Но почему? Направь свою любовь к человеку на бедного Грантера, - воскликнул он, и как только он смог не засмеяться - один Бог знает. - Любовь ужасна. Она ревнива и зла. Она - это Медея, потрошащая своего брата, а затем убивающая своих детей, это невинная Деянира и ее хитон, пропитанный ядом. А что насчет оды в пятнадцать тысяч строк, посвещенной похищению во имя любви, Илиады? Я могу оставить в покое греков, если хочешь. Давид любил Вирсавию, - Олоферн, Юдифь! Италия! Там были Катулл и Лесбия, illa Lesbia nunc in quadriviis et angiportis glubit magnanimi Remi nepotes. Куда направиться нам дальше?  
Что-то настораживающее было в лице Анжольраса; едва заметно дернулись губы и бровь. Это всегда означало, что Анжольрас пришел к какому-то выводу.  
\- Так вот чего ты хочешь от меня, - сказал Анжольрас так тихо, что Грантер сначала не понял смысла, а потом вздрогнул, почувствовав, как меж его ног прижимается чужое бедро. - Вот почему ты считаешь любовь отвратительной.  
И это было гораздо хуже, чем обыкновенное презрение. Раскрылась уродливая сторона его чувств к Анжольрасу. Грантер знал, что был убог и низок, он был таким во всем - кроме его отношения к Анжольрасу. То, что Анжольрас обнаружил его любовь таким образом и называл это отвратительным, было настолько ужасно, что слова оправдания застряли у Грантера в горле.  
\- Прошу, - прохрипел он, отчаявшись вымолвить хоть что-то. Анжольрас ведь должен был знать, как вдохновляет Грантера; Анжольрас не виноват в том, что его сияние затронуло душу пьяницы.  
\- Просишь что, Грантер? Мои руки? Мой рот? - рука на плече Грантера словно налилась свинцом, с силой сжалась, а затем Анжольрас вцепился в его воротник и потянул на себя. - Или ты читал стихи моему члену?  
Анжольрас говорил это небрежно и с отвращением, но Грантер все равно чувствовал, как испаряются остатки его самообладания, и, надеясь продержаться еще хоть немного, снова забормотал Катулла.  
\- Mellitos oculos tuos, si quis me sinat usque basiare...  
\- Хватит, - воскликнул Анжольрас и, держа за воротник, рванул на себя так резко, что Грантер запрокинул голову, и дышать стало еще тяжелее.  
\- Черт, - он ахнул, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не потереться о бедро Анжольраса, так сладко прижимающееся к нему. - Можно я коснусь тебя? Просто... просто коснусь.  
Анжольрас кивнул; и чуть вздрогнул, когда Грантер взял его свободную руку и положил себе на талию. Грантер знал, каким чудом была эта возможность, и желал воспользоваться ей по полной, прежде чем Анжольрас опомнится и пинком вышвырнет его из «Мюзена». Он дрожа проводил ладонями по груди Анжольраса, его бокам и оголенной бледной шее, - галстук у Анжольраса вечно болтался развязанным, - а потом запустил руку в его волосы. Но стоило Грантеру осмелеть и легко погладить Анжольраса по щеке, как тот схватил его за горло и, сжимая пальцы, снова толкнул к стене так сильно, что у Грантера зазвенело у ушах. Он ощутил, как бедра сами собой дернулись, и не смог сдержать неровного резкого вздоха.  
\- Тебе нравится это, - произнес Анжольрас.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Грантер. Анжольрас ослабил хватку, и он прижал его руку обратно. - Прошу, позволь... мне... ах! - Ему снова сдавили горло. - Да, вот так.  
Анжольрас опустил голову ему на плечо и вдруг медленно, со стоном потерся о него бедрами. Этот стон, а еще то, что Анжольрас был абсолютно точно тоже возбужден, почти свело Грантера с ума. Анжольрас толкнулся еще раз, и Грантер чувствовал сквозь жилет, как пальцы сжимают его бок, а потом перед глазами все поплыло, воздуха не хватало, но он не мог ни о чем думать, он был так близок к разрядке, а ногти Анжольраса, его ладонь впивались в горло, и непременно останутся следы, - и в тот же миг он понял, что Анжольрас отпустил его.  
Тяжелый воздух затопил легкие, и Грантер бы непременно упал, если бы Анжольрас не поддержал его. Глаза у него были широко распахнуты. Он ведь, наверное, понятия не имел о собственной силе. Он весь раскраснелся, а волосы растрепались - дело рук Грантера.  
\- Ты почти потерял сознание, - сказал Анжольрас.  
\- Это не твоя вина, - запротестовал Грантер, легко, будто бы в утешение, поглаживая Анжольраса по спине.  
\- Ты бесишь меня, - отозвался тот.  
Угол был неудобный: мешала разница в росте, - но Анжольрас все равно, держа Грантера за талию, ожесточенно двигал бедрами, жарко дышал ему на щеку, а затем прижался раскрытыми губами к коже в намеке на поцелуй, и это было последним недостающим звеном - рот Анжольраса на его щеке, и Грантер застонал, кончая. Анжольрас продержался едва ли дольше. Он задрожал всем телом и оперся на Грантера.  
К его удивлению, Анжольрас не оттолкнул его сразу же, а провел руками по его груди и неожиданно нежно погладил по шее.  
\- Прости, - сказал Грантер.  
Анжольрас уже пришел в себя и отпустил Грантера с нечитаемым выражением на лице.  
\- Я признаю, что твой довод не такой убогий, как я думал, - ответил Анжольрас.  
Грантер беспомощно рассмеялся. Конечно, Анжольрас все еще считал, что у него были какие-то доводы. Что ж, значит, его репутация останется незапятнанной.  
\- Пожалуйста, только не применяй этот стиль переговоров на улице.  
\- Поправь галстук, прежде чем выйдешь, - проигнорировал его выпад Анжольрас.  
\- Ты позволишь мне вернуться?  
Анжольрас небрежно взмахнул рукой.  
\- Мне все равно. Как хочешь.  
И ушел. Кожа на шее по-прежнему горела. Грантер дотронулся до нее пальцами. Этого было достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> Комбефер перефразирует изречение Людвига Файербаха.
> 
> перевод строчек из Катулла (которые Грантер в запале сократил):  
> Катулл 58 - «Целий, Лесбия наша, Лесбия эта,  
> Эта Лесбия, что была Катуллом  
> Больше близких, сильней себя любима,  
> Нынче по тупикам и перекресткам  
> Знаменитых лущит потомков Рема!»
> 
> Катулл 48 - «Очи сладостные твои, [Ювенций],  
> Если 6 только лобзать мне дали вдосталь»


End file.
